Split Personality
|image = |caption = Candace after she is affected by Phineas and Ferb's molecular divisor. |season = 2 |production = 235a |broadcast = 108 |story = Jennifer Keene Lance LeCompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America, December 8, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Brain Drain" }} Candace accidentally gets hit by a "splitter" ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Episode Summary Candace is shown talking to Stacy by phone. She complains that she has good photos of her and good photos of Jeremy , but no good photos of him and her together. Phineas and Ferb create a molecular divider which separates objects into their component parts. They separated a chocolate bar smeared with peanut butter into a chocolate bar and a jar of peanut butter. They separated a shampoo and conditioner in one into a separate shampoo bottle and a separate conditioner bottle. They also separate a mule into a donkey and a horse. While taking the invention to her mother, Candace gets split into her two strongest desires; one who wants to bust the boys, and one who wants to spend time with Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb must split her back into normal before their cover is blown. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to dominate his fear to jump off the high diving board at a public pool, so creates a machine to turn everyone's heads away so they can't make fun of him if he doesn't jump. Songs *''Me Myself and I'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? ''None. I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activate a trap door behind him and directly to his lair, plus the splitter ray comes down Perry's entrance. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not really crash into their invention, but it runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was first aired in the Disney Channel Latin America at July 28, 2010 It's Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. Brazilian Portuguese name is Personalidade Dupla. German name is "Die doppelte Candace" (The two Candaces). * This is the second time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace (the first time was Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!), if we count it from airing. If we count it on produced episodes, this can be the first time but the other one grabs her away. * This episode revealed why Heinz Doofenshmirtz can't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim and afraid to jumped from the high diving board as a kid, and ashamed his parents. He mention before that it has no in-depth spear to his life in "De Plane! De Plane!". * This episode premirered on Disney Channel on Demand on October 22, 2010. Continuity * The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. First was ("No More Bunny Business") * Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. ("The Bully Code") * In this episode the song is called "Me Myself and I", This is also seen on a poster in Candace's room multiple times. Errors *Phineas has peanut butter on his nose after Buford showed it to him. But when Ferb gives the plain Chocolate bar to Buford, the peanut butter in Phineas' nose disappears. *Baljeet and Buford are going to the high-diving board where Doofenshmirtz is, but in the scenes where the high-diving board is, they are not there. Allusions *"You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' - Busting Candace's weird screech mid-episode Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes